No Regrets
by DebeeBee
Summary: It's time for Tony DiNozzo to leave NCIS and grab his future with both hands. What lies in store for him? Where will the future take him? One-Shot.


**A/N How I would like Tony DiNozzo to leave. Thanks Michael for 13 wonderful years.**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo looked round the Bullpen. He had spent 13 years of his life here at the Navy Yard as a federal Agent for NCIS.

There it was again that number 13. Lucky or unlucky? A mixture of both, so many memories. Good, bad, happy and sad. The people he worked with weren't just co workers they were family. But somehow along the way, especially the last 3 years something in this very Special Agent had withered and died. He hardly recognized himself anymore.

The Anthony DiNozzo Jnr, who had joined NCIS to work with Gibbs had been fun, flirty and full of pah. The class clown, always ready with a movie quote. The signature DiNozzo grin that could light up a room. Green eyes sparkling. Nowadays the smile was a grimace. The green eyes dull, with no discernible sparkle. So Tony DiNozzo had made a life choice. It was time for him to leave the building once and for all.

He had split from long term girlfriend Zoe Keates over New year. It wasn't working for either of him. Tony wanted more, he didn't just want to settle.

Ziva David, ex-Mossad and NCIS agent former partner and lover. She had once said she didn't want to live a life filled with regrets. Well neither did he. Tony had done a lot of thinking over the holidays. He was 47 years old and wanted more to show for his life than what he had. He had spoken with Director Leon Vance and been pleasantly surprised by what he had to say. Jeanne Benoit one of his biggest regrets from many years ago had reappeared in his life. He had been undercover and hurt her badly and himself. She had married moved on. Shown him it was possible. To want more and not settle.

So here he sat his time in Washington complete. Ready for what he hoped was the next and final stage in his career. He had written a letter to Gibbs and Abby explaining his reasons. McGee well the Probie was aware of his plans. Tony needed someone to confide in. Palmer the autopsy gremlin also knew. Tony would miss him. Ducky he suspected knew. The doctor had been aware of his restlessness for months. He had wished him well in his endeavours. Leaving Tony somewhat stunned.

Tony thought of his late partner Caitlin Todd. He doubted she would have been here for 13 years. Kate was ambitious, had been cut down in her prime by terrorist Ari Haswari. Shot in the head. Which led to the introduction of the only woman to rock his world Ziva David. She had killed her half brother to save Gibbs life.

He looked at the desk opposite affectionately. Picturing long, dark curls, chocolate, brown eyes and a Mona Lisa smile. 8 years of sexual tension and arguments and a what if... They were terrific partners, always had each others backs. She understood him like no one else ever had.

The last 3 years without Ziva had been some of the hardest of his life. Especially after Israel nothing made sense without her here. Then Zoe appeared and she seemed perfect for the void in his life. Until she wasn't anymore. Now it was time for him, his future happiness.

Tony turned off the desk lamp and placed the letter on Gibbs' desk. He saw him as a surrogate dad but lately he felt as if Gibbs had no respect for him. After Ziva left a lot changed including their boss. After his recent shooting he had gotten worse. More bitter and had tried to reach out but been firmly rebuffed. The gruff, former marine was happy to live half his life in the past with his ghosts.

Tony met his father Senior for a meal at his favorite place The Adams House hotel. Their relationship was now a lot closer. Senior would miss him but was proud. Plus, he could always hugged him tightly. Tears obvious in his eyes.

"I'll miss you son, but you're making me proud. We only get one shot at this life. Go grab it and be happy. Give her a hug for me, it's been far too long. Three years."

Tony choked he had a flight to catch and a date with a beautiful lady. He hugged him tight.

"I love you Dad. Come visit me soon." Senior nodded he couldn't speak. All these years on he was just grateful they were in a good place.

* * *

 **En route to Paris**

Tony sat on the plane to Paris trying to relax. His mind drifted to a month before. He had been dreaming about Ziva missing her presence. Felt as if he had only just left her in Israel. It often worried him how she was. Hoping she was safe. He had decided to give Shmeil a call. The dream still vivid in his mind. The elderly gentleman had been surprised but very pleased to hear from him. Yes Ziva was well. Any other questions Tony must ask her himself. So a plot was hatched.

Ziva visited Shmeil every Sunday they had dinner together. That day in particular she was in for a surprise. Shmeil had arranged with Tony for him to Skype while Ziva was there. Seeing his handsome face on the screen had left her overcome.

At first she was angry but then all the old feelings flooded back. Yes she was well; no she wasn't in a relationship. She was working at the local elementary school. They chatted for half an hour. This led to regular Skype sessions Tony was elated to have Ziva back in his life. It also led to the huge change that he was now under taking.

Paris France

Tony got a cab to the Plaza Athenee hotel. This year they were doing it in style. Tony had a week's vacation before he started his new job. He checked in and headed up to his hotel suite. He nervously entered the room. He had dreamt of this moment for nearly three years. There was his own sleeping beauty. Snoring slightly her beautiful, chocolate curls spread out was Ziva David. Tony was rooted to the spot. His heart was hammering, he felt tears well up. He approached the bed and gently stroked her satin skin. Ziva slowly drifted awake she had felt a gentle touch and it was very familiar. Chocolate eyes met green. Tony bent and gently tasted her it was he was finally home. Ziva put her arms around his neck and passionately returned his kiss. Tony pulled back and palmed her face. She was so beautiful. This time he knew there would be no goodbye only hello.

"Ziva, I have missed you so much. I can't believe you're real." He caressed her face. Tears began to fall Tony wiped them away.

"Tony, mon coeur I love you. I have missed you every day. It was my fault I made you leave." Tony kissed her again. He was going to make sure Ziva David got her happy ending.

He fell on the bed and inhaled her unique smell. It really was magnificent. Coconut and something else. Ziva could hardly believe Tony was here in her arms. Her biggest regret was sending him away. She heard he had moved on and it hurt so much. She had been dating casually but her heart felt frozen. Every man compared to Tony and it just didn't work. Beautiful green eyes, that smile the care and tenderness he had shown her. No he was hero.

She giggled she was soon hushed by Tony's warm, clever mouth. Oh God, how she had missed those lips. He sucked on her pulse point Ziva urgently helped him off with his jacket. She loved him in casual clothes, he looked so sexy. Even though it was April it was still quite cool. Their lovemaking was slow, warm and tender. Two halves of the same whole finally reunited after 11 years of heartache, jealousy tragedy and most importantly love.

* * *

 **December 2016 Rota Spain**

The DiNozzo's had settled down well to their lives in Spain. Tony and Ziva had married in July in Barcelona. McGee and Delilah and Senior were there. It was a beautiful, small intimate ceremony. Tony was thriving being his own man and having his own team. Ziva was working as a translator for various agencies it was flexible and she loved it. She also loved the baby that was growing in her womb. She was 5 months along and felt completely blessed. Senior was visiting for Christmas. He was ecstatic about being a grandfather. Tony wrapped his arms lovingly around Ziva his decision to leave Washington had been the best ever. As Mr Sinatra sang the best really was yet to come.


End file.
